


How to say "I Love You"

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Gen, Sam Leaves for Stanford, Season 8, Season 9, bitch, jerk, season 4, season 5, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: A poem I wrote about the brothers' bond.





	

When you have Lucky Charms in the house  
And he asks for some  
But there’s only one bowl left  
And you haven’t had any  
Let him have it  
He’s just a kid  
Let him be one a little longer

When he finds out the truth about your life  
Despite your best efforts to hide it  
Don’t lie  
Be up front with him  
And when you hear him crying himself to sleep  
Make him a promise  
To make things better  
No matter what

When your dad comes to get you  
After leaving you in a boy’s home for a month  
Look out the window  
See him playing with the toy airplane in the backseat  
And remember  
How you could never leave him  
Even if it meant leaving the good life  
You’ve built here

When he leaves for college  
And you’re too mad to stand up for him  
Be proud of him  
He managed to do what you couldn’t  
And it means you raised him right

When his girlfriend dies in a fire  
And he’s plagued by nightmares  
Be there for him  
Don’t push him into talking  
Just let him know you’re there  
And when he does talk  
Be supportive

When he goes down a dangerous path  
And his actions have monumental consequences  
And after you’ve taken some time apart  
Allow him to come back  
Whether you accept it or not  
He’s all you have left  
And you can’t just let him walk away

When his solution to his mistakes has consequences  
And he can’t tell fake from reality  
Be the one to ground him in reality  
And when his hallucinations land him in a hospital  
Do whatever it takes to take them away from him  
You’ve lost every surrogate family member you’ve ever had  
You’re not about to lose him too

When you get separated for a year  
And you find out he didn’t try to find you  
No matter how mad you may be at him  
Don’t walk out on him  
No matter how mad you are at him  
He’s still all you’ve got  
And when he chooses you over the life he had  
Don’t comment on it  
Just nod and keep going

When you find out the truth  
That what he’s doing will get him killed  
Stop him  
You want your problems to be over  
As much as he does  
But not at the cost of his life  
That is one thing  
You will never give up

When he tells you his greatest sin  
Is all the times he let you down  
Be quick to disprove it  
Because the truth is  
It has always been him  
Him over new friends  
Him over old ones  
Even over what he’s willing to do  
To prove you can trust him

When he almost dies for good  
And the only way to save him  
Is something you know he wouldn’t want  
Do it  
And beat yourself up over it  
When it all backfires on you  
And someone innocent gets hurt over it

When he says he can’t trust you anymore  
And he only sees you as a partner  
Stay with him anyway  
Having him alive  
And mad at you  
For what you felt you had to do   
Is better than him dead  
And not mad at all

When he calls you selfish  
That you only saved him for you  
And that in the same situation  
He wouldn’t save you  
Let it hurt  
Because you know he’s right  
And when he’s not around  
Swear up and down  
To make things right  
Even at the cost of your own life

When he calls you a jerk  
After shooting him down  
When he tried to have a meaningful moment with you  
Don’t cave in  
Instead, look over at him  
Smile  
And respond with “bitch”


End file.
